Usahaki
Hakuriko S. Usahaki jest członkinią S. i akrobatą cyrkowym, później oficjalnie dołączyła do Słomkowego Kapelusza. Popatrz Usahaki to mała dziewczynka o jasnej skórze. Na początku ma długie jasnobrązowe włosy sięgające do pasa, a dwa grzywki otaczają twarz, sięgając do piersi i pudrowych oczu. Nosi różne sukienki, ale najczęściej ma zieloną sukienkę bez rękawów. Z trzema liniami na piersi. Osobowość Usa mogą łatwo manipulować ludźmi swoich łzami. Kłamie bardzo często, więc nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy mówi prawdę, a kiedy nie. Bez tego wszystkiego, jej niewinność Z Miyu sporządzić swoją bezradną osobowość.Kayu S. Miyu jest jak rodzina, nigdy nigdy nie nie miała. Bardzo ją podziwia. She doesn't like Shui very much By her behavior, pirates consider her an antagonist. However, despite these suspicions, she can still manipulate most pirates. Is aware that she is disliked, often stating that no one would care if she disappeared. She smiles sinisterly, but at first she can be considered a defenseless and innocent person. Skills * Air versus: Usahaki has the ability to manipulate air. Her ability also allows her to heal people with the most severe injuries, even those caused by Monsters. Her proficiency in healing allows her to use even a kiss to heal other people, and she can counteract other abilities. Her Mac also has supportive capabilities that can increase attack strength and speed, both for her and her others. As Miyu states, Usahaki can eat air, but also cannot heal in contaminated areas. Her skill allows her to sense air currents that can be used to predict weather. * Zmiana pragnienia: '''Pochłaniając powietrze, wykazano, że Usahaki może wejść w Zmianę pragnienia. Mówi się, że ta umiejętność jest ostatnia i najpotężniejszym stanem, jaki może wymagać Usahaki. Usa zyskuje dłuższe włosy, teraz różowe zamiast brązowych, które wyginają się i są narracane są w górę. Hakuriko ma również białe łuski, podobne do łuskich jaszczurki, które wyskakują z jej pleców, a mniejsze na dłoniach i stopach. Po roku szkolenia z Kaki, podczas walki z armią morską, pobierz Usahaki, że może wejść w Zmianę Głodu na wi * '''Increased endurance: Usahaki has good physical resistance. It was shown that she was hit by Miyu's attack, receiving minor damage and was able to counterattack immediately. Usahaki also engaged us in close combat, exchanging hit for hit, while she only used her strength accordingly. At the end of the battle, Nami suffered only moderate damage. Citations * (To Kid) 'It doesn't matter !!!! Because they will never destroy us !!! They will not destroy Miyu !!! ' * (To Nami) 'Abandonment ... Abandoning a friend is unthinkable! That's what the two taught me.' * (To Miyu) 'I don't want to despair anymore. I decided to live with you, Miyu. I won't cry like a weakling anymore and I won't shed tears anymore. Everyone is fighting, so I can't give up. ' * (To Luffy) 'You say we should work together. But is the perpetrator really among us? I'm only here for Miyu. ' * (To Zoro) 'I'm a liar, so I know when others are lying!' * (To marine)' YOU WANTED THE TRUTH, YES ?! YOU HAVE IT SO RELY !! THE BORDER OF THOSE BORING PEOPLE WAS ME !!!' * (To Chopper) '... You didn't know? Half of my lies are of goodness. ' Category:Pirate Category:Straw Hat Pirate (Cdswalkthrough) Category:Female